


Ulti-Lympics: A Worldwide Killing Game!

by volbonan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volbonan/pseuds/volbonan
Summary: Yuzuru Amano knew that he probably wouldn't enjoy his experience as a participant in the Ulti-Lympics, but he certainly did not expect it to involve his own life being on the line. When he and a group of other talented individuals find themselves trapped within a sports stadium and forced to play a killing game by a genocidal owl, they realize this won't just be some ordinary day at the ballpark.





	Ulti-Lympics: A Worldwide Killing Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, finally finished part one of the prologue for this thing! Super excited to start getting into this, I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope y'all enjoy!!

The Ulti-Lympics. Everywhere I went last year, there were fliers advertising it, looking for representatives to represent Japan. It had a pretty silly name, but, unlike the name would suggest, the event itself had a pretty cool premise. Unlike the actual Olympics, the Ulti-Lympics didn’t focus specifically on people who specialize in different physical activities, but more focuses on people of all kinds of talents, no matter how odd. It seemed more like a game show than anything when I looked at the flier. There were only two requirements to sign up: You need to be in high school, and you must specialize in a sort of talent.

I didn’t want to sign up whatsoever. My talent is boring. Who’s going to root for a mochi pounder out of all things? However, my dad begged me to go to the audition, saying that making it onto the show could get the family restaurant more customers. I didn’t want to disappoint him, so I went to the audition.

Right when I got into that line, I felt I didn’t stand a chance. Everyone else had so much cooler talents than me. However, I didn’t give up, because I didn’t want to let my father down. I guess I got lucky, because I somehow got chosen. I got a letter in the mail saying this:

  
  
_To_ **_Yuzuru Amano_ ** _,_  
  
_Congratulations! After lots of thought, we have chosen you to be the representative for Japan for the Ulti-Lympics. We thought your talent was much more unique than the talents of others who auditioned, and it would be fun to see in action during the actual event. We cannot wait to see you participate!_  
  
_Attached to the back of this letter is the location of the event and the time you must arrive. You’ll find an ID inside of this envelope that will act as your pass to get in to the Stadium, as we call it. We wish you luck!_  
  
~The Ulti-Lympics Team

  
  
On the date the letter stated, I got dropped off at the Stadium. I was nervous, but not exactly excited either. I couldn’t let my father down though, so there I was, about to walk into this mysterious stadium just called… well, the Stadium. I took a step forward into the entrance, and… immediately started to feel nauseous. The world felt like it was spinning, and I felt like I might pass out.

Then, nothing. Just darkness.

 

...

 

  
???: H-hey, are you alright?

A girl, successfully, tried to wake me up in a dark, unfamiliar room. I may have screamed a little bit upon opening my eyes. Maybe. Not going to confirm if I really did though. I tried to get myself together.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, uh, hey, haha… where am I?

The girl seemed about my age, with long auburn hair and a small bun on top. She seemed just about as confused as I was.

???: I have absolutely no idea. I randomly woke up here. I’m curious though, are you a part of the Ulti-Lympics by any chance?

My eyes lit up. Seems like this _is_ the Stadium. Huh. Why did I pass out earlier? And who brought me into this room?

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, yes I am. Huh, wonder how we both ended up here.

???: I wonder that too... Oh! My name’s **Sarah Graham** by the way, and I’m the Ultimate Cosmetologist. I’m supposed to be the Canadian Ulti-Lympics representative.

Cosmetologist, huh? That would definitely explain how well done her makeup and hair was. I was embarrassed to share what my talent was, but i guessed I had to.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, that’s a pretty cool talent. I’m representing Japan, and I’m the Ultimate Mochi Pounder, I guess, though I wish I was known for something better than that.

 **Sarah** : Oh. That’s pretty cool.

There was a long moment of silence following our introductions to each other. God damnit, my talent really is boring, isn’t it? I should have just made something up.

 **Sarah** : Well, do you want to try and see if we can find some more people? There’s probably some other people somewhere, since there were supposed to be 16 participants of the Ulti-Lympics anyway.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, you’re right, we should. Maybe someone knows what’s happening here.

So off we went, exiting the locker room we woke up in to try and find out if anyone knows what is going on here. Right when we exited the locker room, we were greeted by a large, open field and lots of small, seemingly abandoned food stands. This was definitely the Stadium, but it seemed a lot less exciting than I imagined. I wasn’t sure if I should have treated this like a good thing or a bad thing.

Sarah didn’t say a word, just immediately started walking towards one of the stands. This one has a giant sign above it, simply reading “hot dogs and burgers”... or at least that was what it probably _should_ have read, though the sign was covered in crude spray-paint drawings of owls. Why owls? Why not something cooler, like… I don’t know, a bear or something?

Hanging out near the stand were two people seemingly around the age of Sarah and I, one staring at the sign, and the other hunched over the counter. One of them was a boy with purple hair and wearing your average football uniform, while the other was a girl had short-ish, sort of messy brown hair, wearing clothes that only barely matched.

Sarah and I approached the two, hoping they may know what’s going on here. The two looked over at us, the boy looking a lot more calm, while the girl seemed like a complete wreck, sobbing and… eating a hamburger? Where did she get a perfectly good hamburger in a seemingly abandoned ballpark?

 **Sarah** : Hey, are you two a part of the Ulti-Lympics as well? Do you know how we ended up here?

Purple-haired boy: Can’t answer that second question for you, I have no fuckin’ idea. Been stuck with this chick since I got here, she’s been unable to stop crying. You’d think the burger would help, but nah, she’s been a complete mess since she found out we’re probably trapped here.

He pointed to the crying girl, who started crying even more after he said all of that.

 **Dante** : For your first question though, yeah, we’re both apart of that. I’m **Dante Navarro** , the Ultimate Football Player, or soccer player depending on where you’re from. I’m representing Argentina. Good luck getting any info out of the girl though, lmao.

Yes, he did say “lmao” out loud, in case you were wondering.

Still crying, though seemingly getting herself together now, the girl put down her burger, grabbed out a notepad, and started writing something down. When she was done, she slid the paper over to Sarah and I. The notepad, in shaky handwriting, said…

 

_Alyssa Oath_

_United States_

_Ultimate Journalist_

_Sorry you had to see me like this upon first meeting each other. I’ll be fine soon, don’t worry._

 

 **Sarah** : Ultimate Journalist, eh? That’s pretty cool. I’m Sarah, the Ultimate Cosmetologist, and that’s Yuzuru, the Ultimate Mochi Pounder. Nice to meet you two!

 **Dante** : Yeah, cool, whatever. Can you two head on your way though? Take the girl too, she won’t calm the hell down and it’s getting on my last nerve.

What was going on with him? Ah well, Alyssa probably was better off with us anyway, so we decided to let her tag along. She brought the hamburger with her too, which I can’t blame her for. It looked delicious, which was… odd, judging by how abandoned everything seemed here. I couldn’t figure out where she found a perfectly good burger in this place.

We went on our way, to another one of the stands, this time with a sign saying “Ice Cream” covered in the same crude drawings. There were people here too, one was a female in a red beret rummaging through the fridges and cabinets and grabbing the food stocked within (Which helped explain where Alyssa probably got the burger), while the other, a male wearing an elaborate ballerino leotard, was minding his own business, stretching his legs out.

The one in the red beret noticed us first, but didn’t give us more than a happy smile and a wave before going back to what she was doing. The ballerino didn’t seem to realize we were even there at all. I thought grabbing his attention was the best course of action, since the girl was busy.

I approached him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over to me and immediately stood up, brushed on his costume a bit and bowed. I can already tell what this guy’s talent probably is.

Ballerino: My apologies, I haven’t had any time to stretch today. Thought now while we wait for any news of where we are was as good of a time as any.

He had a slight Russian accent, so I guessed he was the representative for Russia. He seemed completely unconcerned with the situation at hand.

 **Yuzuru** : Y-yeah, I guess so. Are you a part of the Ulti-Lympics by the way? I’m Yuzuru Amano, Ultimate Mochi Pounder. Representing Japan.

 **Ivan** : Ah yes, I am a part of that! I’m **Ivan Fedorov,** the representative for Russia, and I’m the Ultimate Ballet Dancer! Can’t say I’m very familiar with what your talent is, however.

Oh, god. I was already worried about how boring my talent was, but I completely forgot that some people probably wouldn’t even know what it was in the first place. Did my talent suck that much? Ugh.

Anyway, looking over to see what Alyssa and Sarah were up to, I saw them busy chatting away with the girl in the red beret, who was still messing with stuff she found in the fridge and cabinets. It seemed like she was making something? I walked over to explore that, leaving Ivan behind, who went back to his stretches once I left.

 **Sarah** : Are you planning to make something with all this or something? Or are you just checking out what’s here?

Beret girl: Oh, I’m just looking around, might have an impulse to bake something later, so it’s nice to see what my ingredient options are in advance.

This girl seemed completely unphased by this predicament we were in as well.

Sarah and the girl in the beret were busy chatting, so they didn’t notice me right away, but Alyssa happened to see I had come back over, and walked over to where I was standing. She seemed much more calm and collected, which was good.

 **Alyssa** : The girl in the beret is **Amelie Dupont**. French. Ultimate Baker. I wrote it down so I wouldn’t forget. I forget names easily.

She showed me the list she had of everyone she’s met so far, that included me, Sarah, Dante, and now Amelie. I gave her Ivan’s name and talent too so she could add it onto the list.

I didn’t want to leave Sarah behind, and I wanted to formally introduce myself to Amelie, but they seemed to be having a good time chatting. I didn’t want to interrupt them or anything.

 **Yuzuru** : They seem to be enjoying themselves, maybe we should just leave them to chat for a while?

 **Alyssa** : Guess so. I’ll come with you though, if you don’t mind.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh sure, that’s fine by me.

So off we went. We head over to some sort of pop-up shop, with lots of clothes and merchandise being “sold”, though there was nobody at the checkout counter. The clothes and merch all had a picture of a cartoon owl on it. Some sort of mascot, I guess? Explains the graffiti from earlier.

Also in the pop-up shop was yet another group of two people around my age, who both noticed me and Alyssa immediately. The one wearing an archery bag spoke up first.

???: Did you two randomly wake up here as well?

 **Yuzuru** : Yeah, on my way to enter the Stadium for the Ulti-Lympics. Assuming you two are a part of that?

The other one spoke up this time. She was a short girl wearing a long-sleeved dress and hijab.

 **Yumna** : I believe we both are, yes. I’m **Yumna Hamada** , the Ultimate Historian, representing India.

 **Ben** : And I’m **Ben Mackay** , representing Ireland. Might be obvious already, but I’m the Ultimate Archer. Pleased to meet you two.

He put out his hand to Alyssa and I. We both shook it and introduced ourselves, and Alyssa jotted down their names and talents into her notebook.

 **Ben** : Going to take it you two have no idea where we are either?

 **Yuzuru** : I assumed the Stadium, but I can’t say for sure. I completely passed out before waking up in one of the locker rooms.

 **Yumna** : Same happened to me! How odd, I can’t imagine what could have caused that to happen.

We stood in silence for a bit, until two more students suddenly ran in. Er, well, _one_ ran in. The second one seemed more like he was being dragged in against his will.

Person 1: Yayyy! We found more people!

Person 2: [Sarcastically] Hooray…

The first person seemed super excited despite the situation she was in, but the other looked extremely tired. Understandable, since he was probably being dragged along for a long time with the girl.

 **Jiae** : I’m **Moon Jiae**! I’m representing South Korea, and I’m the Ultimate Mukbang Host! You may have heard of me, my videos are pretty popular, haha!

 **Neilson** : I’m **Neilson Napoli** … Italian… Ultimate…

Before he shared what his talent was, he springed right back up, not seeming remotely as tired as he seemed when he first walked in.

 **Neilson** : ...Actor! Did I fool you all? Don’t worry, I deal with a lot more tiring stuff in the films I’ve worked on.

He certainly did fool us. We all stared at him in pure disbelief, while Jiae jumped up and down and clapped.

 **Neilson** : Well, what have all of you been up to? The two of us have been trying to kind of figure out how we ended up here, to no avail. Any of you know?

 **Yumna** : I wish I could say we do, but we’re all just as confused as you two probably are, unfortunately.

Jiae slumped down and made a pouty face.

 **Jiae** : Aw, boo… I was hoping at least one of you knew! Oh well, guess we gotta keep searching then!

Jiae grabbed Neilson by his jacket again and pulled him with her as she ran to find some more people. Alyssa and Yumna snickered a little bit, while Ben looked down and quietly sighed.

 **Alyssa** : Yuzuru, wanna head out as well? Think I remember seeing some people sitting in some of the stadium chairs.

I hadn’t noticed that myself, but it was worth investigating anyway even if only she noticed. I waved to Yumna and Ben as I left, and they both gave me a wave back.

Exploring the chairs Alyssa had mentioned, I noticed who she was talking about. Two people, one with big spiky hair and another with long fluffy hair were sitting in the seats Alyssa previously brought up, chatting and looking out into the field. Looking at what they were looking at, I saw a giant pop-up stage right in the middle of the field, with pictures of that odd owl mascot decorating the stage. Weird.

???: How long have you two been standing there?

I turned to see the two of them looking at me and Alyssa. The one who spoke up was the one with the spiky hair.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, not for long. Sorry we didn’t say anything. I’m Yuzuru, Ultimate Mochi Pounder. Going to assume you two are a part of the Ulti-Lympics as well?

 **Oliver** : Ah yeah, I’m a part of that. Name’s **Oliver Bentley** , and I’m the Ultimate Dog Trainer. I’m from the United Kingdom. This lady here is **Silvia Luna** , from Mexico. Ultimate Gardener.

 **Silvia** : Hello…

Silvia didn’t really lock eyes with us, and instead looked to the ground and fiddled with her fingers. She seemed shy, or maybe just a little scared of the situation at hand.

 **Oliver** : Gonna guess this is the Stadium mentioned in the letter I assume we all got? Can’t imagine what else this would be if we’re all a part of this event.

 **Yuzuru** : Yeah, I assumed so. Guess all we can do is wait and see what happens.

Silvia kept her eyes locked at the stage in the middle of the field, almost seeming like she was studying it. She turned to me with a curious look.

 **Silvia** : H-have you been seeing that owl l-logo a lot too?

Silvia stuttered as she spoke, though I couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or if it was just how she talked. Either way though, she was definitely frightened, and I couldn’t blame her.

 **Yuzuru** : Oh, yeah, we have, do either of you have any idea what that’s about?

 **Silvia** : We’ve b-been trying to figure that out, but w-we haven’t had any luck.

 **Alyssa** : It’s most likely the mascot for the Ulti-Lympics, though it’s kind of weird that none of us remember an owl mascot from any of the advertisements or anything. Don’t people usually try to push their mascots in advertising and stuff?

Although I saw her point, I didn’t think it was something important at that point in time, so I chose to ignore it. Not like I really had much time to respond anyway, as a group of 4 came towards us, two of them rushing over in a sort of panic, while the other two were much more slower paced, and seemed completely uninterested in what the other two seemed to be panicked about.

A boy in the duo of panicked individuals, who seemed a year or two older than me and was covered almost head to toe in pins with different designs and colors, approached me immediately, speaking with a slight German accent.

 **Panicked Boy** : Do you have any idea where we are?!?

 **Yuzuru** : Uh, n-no, not exa-

Before I could even finish my sentence, the other panicked person, this one being a girl with long, blue hair in braids, grabbed tightly onto my shoulders.

 **Panicked Girl** : We’re doomed! DOOMED!! We woke up here with NO idea where we were, and everyone we’ve met so far has no idea either! We’re doooooomed!

I honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. It felt like some scene from… I don’t know, some poorly written fanfic or something? Weird.

I heard the sound of someone attempting to hold in laughter, and looked over to see Alyssa with a flushed-looking face, looking down with her hands on her mouth. Silvia and Oliver looked shocked and confused, which is frankly exactly how I felt too. The female of the less-panicked duo tried to calm the panicked boy a bit, while the other less-panicked one simply sat himself down on one of the stadium chairs and pulled out a… phone? I could have sworn one of the rules stated we couldn’t bring phones with us to the Stadium. Maybe it was related to his talent or something. I remember them saying that, depending on your talent, breaking smaller rules was alright with permission.

 **Yuzuru** : I-I think we’ll be fine… who are you guys though? Apart of the Ulti-Lympics too, I’m guessing, right?

The panicked boy got himself together relatively quickly, thankfully.

 **Max** : Ah, I apologize, I think I’m fine now, sorry about all the commotion! I’m **Max Hartmann** , the Ultimate Collector, from Germany! I assume that’s pretty obvious just from my pins though, huh?

He started proudly spinning himself around so we could get a good view of all the pins on his clothes. Damn, that’s a lot of pins.

The girl gripped onto my shoulders still hadn’t let go, so i had assumed she was still acting over-dramatically scared like she was before, but when i looked over to her, she was smiling right at me, and waved at me happily once we made eye contact. Talk about a swift recovery.

 **Penelope** : Hi! I’m better now!! We’re introducing ourselves I guess? Then I’m **Penelope Harris** , the Ultimate Tour Guide! I’m from Australia!

Penelope finally let go of my waist, and cheerfully skipped over to Alyssa, Silvia, and Oliver to introduce herself yet again to all three of them individually. I turned to the girl who had previously calmed Max down. She turned to me as well.

 **Yuzuru** : So, uh… how about you? What’s your name? Trying to get to know everyone, hehe…

The girl smiled.

 **Mariane** : Not a problem, understandable judging by the situation. I’m **Mariane Cardoso** from Brazil. I’m the Ultimate Fashion Designer, which is pretty cool I guess. That guy on the phone probably won’t notice you until he’s done playing his game, but that’s **Fai Sung**. He’s from China, and I think he said his talent was the Ultimate Rhythm Gamer or something like that? Probably.

Catching a quick glimpse of Fai’s phone, I could tell she was right, since he was playing one of those idol apps. I’ve never been a fan of them, but I’ve seen them around a lot. I went over to watch a little closer, but before I could, some sort of fanfare blasted from the Stadium speakers.

Everyone jumped, and I looked over to see Ben and Yumna getting out of the pop-up shop, looking just about as startled as we all were. Everyone else started walking to where we all were too, and soon we were all regrouped. Everyone looked pretty confused, but before anyone could say anything, something flew over our heads, and perched itself onto one of the stadium seats. We all looked at it, confused and scared. What the hell was this thing?

???: Did I get everyone’s attention? I hope so! Welcome to the Ulti-Lympics, kids!


End file.
